Gravity
by Jaydika
Summary: Baasically a figment of my boring imagination Bella's name was changed to Heidi, but I changed it again to Eloise, so if in one chap it says Heidi and in the next, Eloise, thats why. but it is staying as ELOISE okaay?: xx
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly three years, four months and 18 days, I am not sure of the times; but that isn't important

It's been exactly three years, four months and 18 days, I am not sure of the times; but that isn't important. What is important in my story is a boy, a man if you will. He isn't like everyone else, as far as I'm concerned. A normal person couldn't turn the world round with one stare, or stop a heart at a glance. Mind you, I doubt many you have ever met Edward Cullen.

My deep sleep was disturbed early one morning by my mother, Nimm. It was my first day at University, studying music; and ofcourse my mother felt the need to wake me up hours before it was necessary. The glistening light cascaded through my large window, the curtains had been drawn back, allowing shadows of fire and yellows to dance across my bed sheets and walls. I rolled over in a pitiful attempt to shun my mother out of my room, but my younger sister, Leigh, soon followed her. She jumped in my bed, dragging the covers down my body, causing a bone chilling draft to lie on my skin. I shiver for a second in thin pink pyjamas then kicked my sister away.

"Morning darling!" Nimm smiled brightly.

I just made a grunting noise in the back of my throat, being woken up at half past five is not a good way of starting a constructive day. Leigh clamped herself round one of my legs as I made my way out my room. I nudged her gently against the wall as I made my way into the bathroom, I wasn't having my little seven year old sister spying on me in the early hours. The hours, which most girls will agree with me, are crucial for setting up the day.

I locked the door behind me and sauntered over to the mirror, "Trashy," I mumbled at my reflection, left over eye liner hung under my eyes like black clouds, and a smear of lip stick lay messily over my left cheek. I had been out the night before with Claudia and Sara. I finished bad mouthing myself mentally and turned the hot water tap on.

I quickly lapped the water over my face then switched the shower on.

After my shower I went back over to the mirror, smiling at the new, fresh look I carried. I brush my teeth thoroughly then gargled some strong minty mouthwash in my mouth, then spat it out. I mad sure the towel was tightly tucked round my body, then made my way back through to my room, avoiding my overly clingy sister.

I pressed the play button on my radio and listened to the morning weather report while I rumaged through my wardrobe.

"And the weather is set to be over cast but warm all day." The lady said in a false voice. I smiled as I drew out a baggy pair of jeans and a white T-shirt out of my closet.

"Weird weather," I chorused lightly as I picked up a random light blue cardigan, hanging neatly over the back of my chair. I quickly got dressed, dried my hair and pulled it into a scruffy ponytail and ran down stairs, stopping half way to slip on a pair of vans.

"Morning," I said, sitting myself down on a chair. Nimm was busy fussing over Leigh who had spilled jam everywhere. I sighed and tucked into a bowl of cereal Nimm had prepared for me.

I am not a morning person so I left quite a questionable amount of cereal left in the bowl then went through to the living room, it was only half past six. I didn't have to leave till eight!

I picked up a bag and took out my timetable, it was simple enough; but knowing me I would forget it easily. I ran through the following days in my head.

Today I first had, The history of music, then compositions, then performing, then there was an hour and a half break then I had a class on the different styles of music. It seemed like a really boring day. I memorised what rooms I had to go to and where I would be allowed to park my car, the routes I'd take to the University, then the corridors to each lecteur. It couldn't be that hard, and if it was and I ended up getting well and truly lost; I'd simply ask a professor or a senior student for help. After all, I was a mere junior, a little tadpole in a big pond, and it was up to the seniors, the frogs to help me out, I knew I couldn't completely rely on my memory.

It soon reached ten to eight and I decided upon leaving early.

"Good luck honey, call me at lunch break okay?" Nimm said as I gave her an unsure hug. I ruffled my sisters brown messy hair then left the house.

My car was a little bit too luxurious, it was a black shiney BMW. I protested against it when my grand-parents took me out to buy a car, I had had my eye on a nifty ford Ka. But my grand parents...being who they are insisted on the best for me. I wasn't sure about it since I had just passed my driving test but when I got used to it I found it the best to drive.

I pulled out of the driveway carefully, avoiding Nimm's jeep then I did a U turn, almost going on the pavement then made my way to the town centre. I had to be at University at eight thirty for our introduction where we would quickly meet a few professors and get used to the grounds before the first class started at nine. My first lecteur however started at ten so I had thought it would be best to go the library for a while. Perhaps study the timetable and maps some more?

I pondered over my thoughts for the up coming hours then soon found myself driving into the University Car Park. I drove round once of twice then found a decent enough space, just beside the reception. Handy, I though. I turned off the already silent ignition, got my bag, looked one last time in the mirror then stepped out the car.

I turned towards the car, shut the door the locked it, but as a turned on my heel again I collided with a figure.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blurted out, quickly trying to grab my folder before it hit the ground, too late.

A tall man, well when I say man, I mean he must of been about eighteen, nineteen, he reached down and picked up my folder for me then handed it carefully back.

"No problem, it was partly my fault aswell, being new here and all I don't know where my head is at," he smiled kindly. He had a pale, ghostly complexion, with deep brown eyes, they almost looked like...firey chocolate, no wait, liquid! Like...maroon baileys. He spoke smoothly and revealed a pearly white arrangement of teeth when he smiled at me. His eyes were curious, I saw him examining my face. I suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment as he must of noticed my prying eyes on him.

"Oh...It's okay," I answered, holding out one hand, "I'm Heidi," I said as he took my hand.

"Edward," he said smoothly or as musical terms would describe it _legato_.

I smiled at his response then took a step onto the pavement, I planned on walking away but he suddenly appeared by my side, peering over my shoulders at the book I was carrying.

"Music?" He asked happily.

I nodded, biting my lip ever so slightly.

"Cool, I took music aswell! Well that and modern arts."

We turned one final corner, having to take a side door into the University, due to building work..

"Oh..I uh, I better go bye!" Stammered Edward before I had a chance to answer he had left and crossed the car park and went into another part of the University. I glanced back in confusion and saw a beautiful blond girl walking towards me, she seemed so elegant and amazing but she had a vicious aura about her.

"That is Edward, don't be near him!" She snarled slightly into my ear, then she carried on walking and joined a group of three other people.

I watched them curiously for a second, till the blond girl spun round and stared at me. I hesitated, and in a panic I dropped my folder again. I quickly picked it up then walked into the University.

"Just ignore her," said a voice. I looked round and Edward was walking beside me again. I didn't answer, I was too shook up about the scary yet...angelic looking girl.

"W..Who is she?" I answered pathetically, looking at my feet.

Edward laughed, "My sister."

My face rushed a crimson shade, "Oh! I thought she was your girlfriend of something," I replied with a silent sigh of relief.

Edward laughed again, louder, this time with more depth. His laugh was pure and almost sounded like a choir note, "Haahaa, try living with her!" He answered, "Well, I have got to go and see some mates just now," he said, gesturing over to a group of boys, standing in the shadow of the reception desk. He turned back round to me, and with a smile he handed back my folder, "I might see you later." The he walked over to the boys, and all in a liquid like movement they walked down a busy corridor.

I looked down at my folder...I never even knew I dropped it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the morning had gone well, my teachers were pretty nice and the students seemed cool, still my encounter with Edward surged through my mind as I sat in the cafeteria, idly picking and a cheese and ham sandwich, I wasn't hungry at all, a sickening swirling feeling pitted itself in my stomach everytime I looked at the food. I popped a few grated slices of cheese in my mouth and chewed it tiredly. I picked up the lucozade bottle sitting on the table and took a thirsty gulp. The sweet berry flavour got rid of the cheese taste, mercilessly. Just as I sat the bottle back on the faded table, a tall, slender girl with longish dark brown hair and glasses sat herself opposite me. I looked slightly violated for a second, but when the strange girl smiled and introduced herself, then I knew I sensed a friendship.

"So, Heidi, where is your last lecteur?" I now knew the girl as Paula Wetherbee.

I looked up from my brightly painted nails to see Paula, smiling kindly. "Uh, I think I am actually free next."

Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me, like a cold draft, but it was refreshing , the table shifted as two more people occupied the seats, one next to Paula and one by myself, he heart beat quickened before I had much of a chance to figure out who it was.

"Well, what a coincidence, I am free after lunch too!" Said a cool voice. Ishuddered. The voice sounded too close to me ear, like he was resting his lips just under my ear. I turned round and seen Edward sitting beside, smiling elegantly at me, "What do you say, Heidi, want to go to the fields with me? And my dear brother, Jasper here and your friend too, ofcourse." Edward ended politely, though further in his voice, it sounded like an order.

"Up for it, Paula?" Jasper said, turning to face her.

Paula looked uneasy and glanced at me desperately, as if Edward read her mind, he continued to speak, "The fields are just the gardens behind the University, they are really nice. I mean, if you girls are too busy then it's fine, isn't it Jasper?" Edward concluded, he stood up and looked down at me, his eyes were so demure, it was almost impossible to back off. I felt so uneasy that I had to follow him up and round the table.

"Very, interested Paula?" Jasper smiled, he got up from the table and waited for Paula to follow.

Paula had given in. She had like Jasper for a while now, only a few months since she started her arts and music course at the University. His friendly gaze had landed on her a few times in classes and passing in the halls, it used to send her into a dizzy spell, but after a few incidents, Paula learned just to breathe deep and avoid his stare. But that was harder then she had ever anticipated.

"Urhm, yes sure," Paula replied in a high, day dream voice. Jasper smiled at her and they walked side by side out of the cafeteria, following Edward and myself, who were standing by the doors, waiting for them.

"Take their time, don't they?" Edward chuckled quietly.

"Mhhm," I replied bluntly, my eyebrows were slightly crossed and I carefully ran through my thoughts, these two boys were just too strange. Sure I had met Edward briefly in the morning but that was hardly a decent reason for him to be so forward with both me and Paula, who I had only known for no more then half an hour.

I pulled her bag further onto my slightly aching shoulder and turned on my heel when Jasper and Paula finally caught up with us.

Jasper and Paula were now walking infront, she seemed much more relaxed now jasper had broken the ice and asked her what music she liked. Paula soon found herself prattling on about a few bands that took her fancy. Jasper smiled and nodded at her each choice and every so often he'd make a courteous remark about them.

"Getting on well, aren't they," Edward laughed, his hands were deep in his pockets and he glanced at me every so often as we all left the building and began walking across the grassy gardens.

"It appears so," I smiled, "I don't even know Paula that well, do you?"

"Yeah, her parent's are friends with my father, Carlisle."

"Oh," I answered, sounded slightly more nervous. Now I really did feel left out. "So, are you and her close?"

"Close? We are quite good friends, but Jasper has always liked her," Edward stated, he lifted his hand and pointed infront at Jasper's feet. "See that," he whispered, leaning closer to me, "He has a skip in his step," he laughed.

I couldn't help but admire the delicateness of Edward's hand. It was the type of hand you'd expect a world class pianist to have, dainty and elegant.

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon out on the field, chatting about anything, the weather was overcast, it damped my heart, I loved the sun. But both Jasper and Edward seemed even happier under the cloudy sheet.

The final bell of the day went off and slowly, little groups of students made their way out of the University.

Edward and Jasper departed from the girls and fluidly made their way over to the shiney Volvo that had caught my eye earlier, though my car was perhaps still more flashy. Leaning against the car, I noticed the intimidating girl from before, her caramel blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her deep eyes found their way to me, examining me inquisitively.

There was also a taller, more muscled yet still attractive boy standing by the car boot, chatting lightly to a fragile, pixie looking girl with short bobbed, cute hair, her expression was soft and it turned into joy when she seen Edward and Jasper approaching.

Jasper turned round and gave Paula a quick wave before he continued closer to the car crew.

"Paula, what is going on with you two?" I laughed lightly, I left like I knew Paula so well so I link arms with her as she blushed at the mention of Jasper's name. I am not stupid and I know something major started between them two, it was well cute

"God knows, hey want to come back to mine? My mum won't mind, if that is okay?"

I fished her car eyes out of my jacket pocket, "Sure, I'll phone my mum from the car."

Paula smiled and they began walking towards their cars, "Just follow me in the car," Paula smiled as she finally reached her cute little silver Seat Ibiza, wish I had a car like that.

Rosalie pushed herself from the car, "Emmett, you drive, I want to talk to Edward." She ordered, keeping a calm voice, she opened the car door and Jasper, then Edward then she got in. Alice jumped in the passenger seat and Emmett grudgingly got in the car and slowly, carefully made his way out of the carpark.

"Who was that girl you were with?" Rosalie said, only loud enough for her and Edward to hear.

"Heidi, she's knew, in a few of my classes," Edward replied bluntly.

Alice must have been listening very intently because she suddenly spun round in her seat to face Edward, "She's pretty, I like her, do you like her Edward? You do don't you?!" Alice persisted.

"Enough, Alice!" Sighed Rosalie. "Edward, just, be careful," Rosalie warned in her cold tone again.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a few hours round at Paula's house, her parent's were out, like she said and her siblings; Judy and Kareina weren't really interested in the fact that Paula brought a friend round so they stayed out of the way which gave me and Paula some time to actually talk properly, since our last attempt to get to know eachother was interuppted by Jasper and Edward. Gosh, that's a thought, I must admit I was pretty perplexed about why they came over to us. While they were talking to us, Rosalie's eyes were digging into me like she was searching for my soul.  
I shuddered at the thought.  
Time passed and I had to get off back home, I hopped into my car and made my way home, carefully remembering the route incase I went to Paula's house again.  
As I turned into the driveway, I saw a car at the end of the road, it was the same silvery car from before and I immediately fell over my own feet when I realised who's car it was. I quickly dashed into the house and burst into hysterical laughter when I shut the door behind me. Laughing...Yes, I know-odd. But I laugh when I am confused or just..happy. And I suppose I was happy, well over the moon at the prospect of Edward being near my house.  
I sighed and decided just to stay in the house, it was perhaps a coincidence and I didn't want to get all on my high horse about the situation.  
My sister was out and Nimm was at work so I had the house to myself, I wandered into the kitchen and dumped my bag on the table, tipping out a few folders and random, tedious sheets of coursework. I had to write a seven thousand word essay on all of Bach's Concertos. Evil it may sound, but I like most of his concertos so it wouldn't kill me, I think what would though was the deadline…Four days.  
I grimaced at the facts and quickly made a cup of coffee and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge before I settled down at the table and began writing.  
I glanced at the clock and it was now half eight. I sighed and had a shower before changing into some comfy pajamas. I swtiched TV on and aimlessly started watching the news. Missing lady. Bank Robbery. Petrol prices. I sighed heavily and continued listening to the monologue reports.

Suddenly something knocked against the door. I jumped up and answered the door, guessing it would be Nimm, forgetting her house key again, it wouldn't be a first. Instead, I opened the door, and standing under the hazy porchlight was Edward, his pastey complexion shimmered, like crystalised ice. He had a wiry smile across his lips and then I noticed two more people, sitting in their car, now parked at the bottom of the garden.  
Edward chuckled lightly.  
"What?" I demanded sub conscieously.  
"Nice choice of clothing." Edward answered, glancing at the watch on his thin wrist.  
I looked at him in partial terror and confusion, "Well, it is night time," I replied dumbly.  
Edward looked behind him, toward the car then back at me. "Heidi, I'll get right to the reason as to why I am here," his smile softened but his eyes looked anxious, like he was the one practically being followed by a stranger.  
I tilted my head and rolled my hand in a royal manner, edging him to continue his explanation.  
He sighed inwardly to himself and dropped his gaze to the floor, he chuckled again, which made me realise how daft I must of looked, black tank top, bright yellow pajama bottoms and bright blue boot slippers.  
"See, Heidi, I was wondering if maybe, I know it's odd, but since our morning classes aren't on tomorrow, would you maybe.."He paused and breathed, I found it flattering how flawed this amazing person was, infront of me, it was like I made him crumble into a mesh of nothingness apart from haze. "Like to come with me, Jasper and Emmett, we are going to down to the river." He concluded.  
I looked at him in shock, but nodded selflessly.

Edward smiled widely, "May I come in?" He asked, gesturing subtely inside the house. My mind was still traipsing somewhere behind the situation so I stood back to allow him in the house.

"Just a second," I finally managed, as I quickly ran upstairs. I couldn't think of what to put on, it was warm out but how long would we be outside for? Would it be colder at the River? Would I end up iin/i the river? Would Edward end up there too? Would he... I paused my trail of thought and slapped my forehead slightly to get me back to the situation. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped into some baggy, slightly worn jeans and a black V-neck sweater. I put on my trainers and darted back down the stairs to find Edward sitting on the bottom step.

"You could of sat in the living room," I said politely

Edward looked up at me and smiled crookedly, "I think your mother is in the living room."

"You're scared of my mum?" I laughed.

Edward glared at me and I instantly backed down, I perched myself beside him and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You're odd." I stated.

He chuckled lightly at my statement and stood up suddenly. I watched him as he wandered to the door, he glided with terrifying ease, it seemed so unnatural. Like he was skating perfectly on invisible ice.

I stood up and walked after him, but he suddenly shot round and pushed my shoulder lightly against the wall, with one finger placed over my lips to keep me from saying something. My breathing became unsteady and he chuckled. He pointed toward the living room door, I listened carefully and heard Nimm talking on the phone. I sighed and looked at Edward gratefully. If Nimm has seen a guy (especially one who looked the way Edward did) in the house, in my company, Nimm would be ...Amazed! And when she is amazed she insists on inviting people in for tea and endless chatting, Edward's ears were too nice to be burned off the the waffle my Mom can talk in her 'Amazed' phases.

Edward quickly shuffled me out the door and I restrained the urge to laugh. Edward lead me down the path towards the shiney silver volvo. I glanced back to my car and sighed, why oh why couldn't I own a nice little humble car like Edward's. He opened the car door and I slid in across the leather upholstery. I recognised Jasper instantly, smiling brightly at me. Then it hit me, I could now see why Paula fell for him. The Eyes. I felt something shift beside me and Edward followed path and appeared beside me, he shut the back door and told Emmett to drive on. Now I could see why I was falling for him, maybe, not falling more like diving head first into the deep end.

"Where to then Eddy?" Emmett laughed as he accelerated the car off the street and toward the main road.

Edward sighed and fluttered his eyes shut, composing himself before he answered.

I made a mental note-Dont call him Eddy.

Edward looked up and met Emmett's gaze in the rear view mirror, "Paula's house."


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but feel nervous on the drive to Paula's house. Jasper was sitting awkwardly in the passanger seat, twisted round, talking to Edward about things I wasn't following. I was gazing out the window, twisting my hands in my lap. I was nervous. It must of been obvious because I suddenly felt a cold breeze against the left side of my face, "Don't worry, we aren't kidnapping you," Edward chuckled. I let out a nervous laugh and turned back to the window.

Edward nodded inwardly to himself and leaned forward to tap Emmett on the shoulder.

"How far till Paula's house?" He asked calmly. His vouce amazed me, it didn't sound like it could belong to a human.

"Not far, Jazz, is it just down here?"

"Yep, the big dark house there," Jasper replied and pointed at a house nestled in the corner of the road, deeply shaded by the tall billowing oaks, atleast I thought it was oaks.

Paula was standing, edged on the side of the pavement, she smiled slightly when she saw the car getting closer and waved sheepishly.

I exhaled loudly with relief, being the only girl in the car was having it's tole on me.

Hours past and it was three am, I couldn't how long we'd stayed at the lake. Jasper decided to play cool and throw Paula in the water, she wasn't that bothered, though her teeth were chattering like mad. Jasper felt guilty and jumped in to fetch her. It was quite sweet to watch.

I was in my own world, watching them sitting in the cold shallow water just chatting, I could see the energy between them.

"Getting any ideas?" Edward asked quietely, raising an eyebrow, I turned to face him, his face was illuminated by the moonlight. It was...No, he was stunning.

I let out a shaky laugh, "No, they're just cute."

"I think my brother has found himself someone."

I just nodded and we resumed to sit in the silence. Emmett was engrossed in a book, holding it high up abouve his head to catch the word in the moonlight.

Suddenly a freezing force grabbed me round the waist and moments later I felt the icy water gushing aroung my body, then being pulled to the surface by and even colder current. I gasped for air and turned round to see Edward beside me, stil clutching to my waist. He was just as soaked as me and my eyes narrowed when I realised it was him who threw us into the water.

Emmett was lying on the grass in hysterics, rolling over and chuckling, "Why'da go bro!!" He cackled between breaths.

Then that's when it dawned on how cold I really was.

Edward pulled me slightly closer, just to save me from falling under the water current, I guessed. He looked over my shoulder and smirked. "Let's go one further then them." He said quietely.

I tilted my head to see Paula and Jasper now sitting on the edge of the water, still talking but holding hands now.

One further?

My heart and head began to spin.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my face and it turned me round to face Edward again, then my lips were met by an even colder sensation.

5:30 am and we were all drving back in the car, Edward had thought ahead and gave me and Paula a blanket each. When I questioned his temperature he merely said he had a strong immune system and never caught colds.

I snickered.

Didn't flus or hypothermia count?

All of a sudden, the car screached to a halt. I let out a pained scream as I felt something penetrate my side and sent agonised shots up my back.

Edward looked at me wearily, then his eyes drifted past me to what was outside my window.

"What is it!?" Paula panicked, Jasper leaned back and stroked her cheek comfortingly, but it wasn't helping.

Edward never blinked and I looked up to him, his face was frozen, I turned my head to follow his gaze, ignoring the pain still shooting through my back and side. The Edward's jaw unlocked and he answered Paula in a quiet yet still agressive tone.

"James."


	5. I'll Tell Her

A figure drew itself out of the darkness of the trees and I finally caught sight of who Edward was meaning

A figure drew itself out of the darkness of the trees and I finally caught sight of who Edward was meaning.

James.

The coldness spread itself through my sides and I gasped against it, the icey rush penetrated my skin and it began to sting.

I let my eyes leave the approaching James for a moment to look down and see where the stinging icey rush was coming from. I wouldn't see anything apart from Edward's arm clamped around my waist, pulling my away from the car door, straining my neck against the edge of the seatbelt.

"Edward," I whispered in the little voice I had left.

He ignore me and looked round to Japers who was on the phone to someone. "Can you see anything? Why's he here?" He asked quickly and quietly down the receiving end. Emmett had his foot pressed down on the accelerator, just waiting for the moment to turn the key and rip the engine.

Jasper ended the call and twisted his neck to face Edward, "James wants to talk to Eloise."

What!?

Edward's eyes went dark and terrifying. It scared me even more, what did this guy want to talk to me about?

"Emmett, drive." Edward snarled.

Emmett nodded and in a nanosecond we were off, speeding down the track. I looked out the back window and screamed.

James was running after us! Was he an olympic sprinter of something? We were driving at 120 mph. Was it humanly possible to run at around 115? I doubted it, but then again, tonight had been rather odd.

It must have been a dream, I convinced myself to believe that and I started pinch my arm, causing redness to surface, it hurt, and I never woke up. My heart jumped and my stomahch lurched. What kind of nightmare was this? As a young child, I was always scared of my nightmares and Nimm was always there to coo me back to sleep, where was she where you needed her? There was big difference between huddling into a warm curvy figure who smelled of musk and roses and huddling into the icey cliff face that smelled of early morning dew and air.

I soon saw a huge white house looming over the dawning sky. It was enourmous and the drive way had three of so lovely, expensive looking cars parked in it.

Emmett swung the car into the huge pebbled drive and cut the engine.

We al quickly got out the car. That's when I realised Paula was still us, we caught a glance at eachother, she looked so pale and scared. Perhaps I looked the same, if I did, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Seconds later we were in the house. The door slammed shut behind us and I quickly shuffled over to Paula.

"What's going on?" She whispered, shaking as she did.

I shrugged and looked round where we were, standing in a woden floored hall, from what I could see. The room was light and painted in a white. There was a small platform at one side of the huge space and on it, sat a large black piano marbled by the high spread lamp that curved it's head over the sheet music sitting against the stand.

"Carlisle?" Jasper called, walking through the hall and up the staircase.

A few moments later Jasper returned with the beautiful girl a I recognised from earlier. Her eyes dug into my skin, I shivered against more stone and I realised Edward standing by me again. Rosalie and Jasper were followed by a small little girl with black flicky hair, the term 'wide eyed and bushy tailed' could be used to describe her. Behind her, walked to more people, a tall handsome man with golden blond hair, I presumed he was Carlisle, then there was a lady next to him, slightly taller and very thin, motherly looking with deep comforting eyes and wavy long brown hair.

"Esme, take Paula and Eloise away for a moment." Carlisle said nicely.

The woman nodded and approached us. "Girls, care for some water, or tea? I think we may have some time of juice, Edward, any ideas?" She asked conversationally.

"Not sure," Edward replied, seeming slightly dazed.

Paula and I followed Esme through the hall to what I guessed was the kitchen.

It was largre and chromed. Contrasting the rest of what I had seen of the house.

She hovered elegantly round the room, finding to glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"Hungry? Wait, don't answer that dears, I bet you are, Mmmm, the only thing we have suitable for…"She cut herself off and glanced at the clock, "…Goodness, five foorthy in the morning is toast os cornflakes." She chuckled.

"Erm, could I have a small bowl of cornflakes?" Paula asked feebily, reaching forward and taking the glass from the worktop.

Esme smiled kindly and began pouring the cornflakes and milk into a bowl, "And you…uh, Eloise I believe?"

"No thankyou."

Esme let it pass. "Excuse me for a moment, girls." She said and left the kitchen, making sure she shut the door firmly behind her.

Paula ate slowly, making sure she didn't spill anything on the chrome worktop where we were sat at.

I impatiently waited to find out what was going on, tapping my nails against the metal. I let out a yawned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Paula asked, sounding scared.

"To find ouy what's happening," I replied, louder then my previous voice had been. I got to the door and opened it, so quietly.

The large family were standing by the fireplace, talking quickly, Edward was sitting on the edge of the fire place gazing through them to the front door.

"Carlisle, how would he of known?"

Carlisle shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know, but she can't stay the way she is for long."

Edward growled and sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Didn't he get too hot sitting that close to the fire? I thought to myself.

I tuned in again to catch what they were saying.

"But Carlisle, she can't know! I've only known her for two days!" Edward said, his velvetty voice cracked under the fear or stress I could guess.

"Yes, but it would be best if she found out through us rather then through James."

"Who'll tell her?" Esme asked worryingly.

Suddenly, I hear Alice gasp, she she spun her tiny frame round. "Hello Eloise." She said in her sing song voice.

I freaked. I shouldn't of but I did. I slammmed the door shut and darted through the kitchen and reached the back door, I yanked it open, but before I got through the door and outside, it was forced shut. I looked up and Edward was looking down at me, his hand pressed against the door, his face looked scared and pained.

He kept his eyes on my as I fought against the hysteria, keeping my shallow breathing as even as my pathetic attempts could.

He opened his mouth to talk, his perfect voice completely in tact again, his eyes still focused on my own, quivering.

"I'll tell her."


	6. Medical Alerts and Truths

"Care to explain what the hell this is about?" I snapped as I was being practically dragged to the living room, frozen iron clamps crushing my arms lead my through and perched me on the sofa. Paula was hovering at the door, Jasper stood beside her with his hand draped round her wait, I couldn't help but smile.

Edward sat himself on the floor infront of me and took one of my hands, I snatched it back and continued to shout and rave, "You've freaking kidnapped me you freak! What do you want!?" I felt a tear run down my face, I'm a sucker in emotional situations. I quickly wiped it away on my sleeve. "I want to go home!" I bet I sounded like a scared little kid wanting home from an after-school detention, my bottom lip pouted a bit as i fought back more tears. "T-t-t-t-take me ho-ho-home, p-p-please." I stammered.

Wait, what was that?

I'm no expert.

But...

Did my little outburst of sadness hurt...

...Edward?

No way? His eyes were sad and not manic or crazy like any other kidnapper's would be, they looked pained and in agony. I choked back the last few tears and nodded, as if giving him permission to start his explanation.

Edward nodded to himself and broke our stare to look at the floor, "Eloise, it really isn't safe for you to stay here."

"Well, let me go home?"

Edward chuckled sadly, "No, it isn't for you to live here at all, in the world."

I digested what he said, it made no sense. Paula and I shared the same bewildered expression and my mouthed closed and shut itself again as it dried and I searched for something to say.

"I don't want to leave you."

What?! bNO/i...I did not just say that? Did I. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me, astonishment embedded on his face. "I...I...Uh," I stammered nervously.

"Eloise, I don't want you to either, but...You can't stay ... " He paused and took in a long deep breath, there was something odd about it, and I realised that I had never seen his breathe before! My stomach jumped. My hand took life and reached toward him and placed itself on the side of his face. He seemed calmed my my unconsious action and stopped his 'breath' before he exhaled. "You can't stay human."

Then Paula passed out.

A good ten or twenty minutes passed till Paula came round, I smiled at her from my place beside the sofa where she was lying. Her face was pale and she brought her hand up to her face and sorted her glasses. Jasper looked even more relieved then I did.

"Paula, are you okay?" Jasper asked her, crouching down by her caringly and handed her a glass of water.

She sat up and took the glass and sipped it feverently. "Yes, thankyou." She paused as she thought ans studied Jasper's face, "What are you?"

Paula didn't miss a thing. But that reminded me, what did Edward mean? After Paula's medical alert, I forgot to question what Edward meant. I stepped back to make way for Esme as she brought Paula a slice of buttered toast. "Eat." She demanded subtely. Paula took the goldened bread and nibbled at it cautiously.

"Edward, explain?" I begged, the look in my eyes must of been tortured, because he had the same agonising look in his eyes again. He looked down at Jasper, still crouching on the floor who just shrugged and turned back to Paula, he placed he hand on her forehead, playing nurse and making sure he was completely happy that she had recovered.

Edward sighed and raised his eyes to meet mine, "You can't stay human because James knows what can become of you if you stay the way you are..here...with me, it isn't safe and he'll...get rid of you."

I laughed nervously, the hysterica was creeping up on me again. "I think I knew he wanted rid of me, Edward. What. Are. You?" I asked, nervously, my hands shaking. Paula looked equally as scared, Jasper took her hands in his reasuringly. Esme and Carlisle watched on carefully while Jasper's sister, Alice hovered awkwardly in the middle of the room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the two seater, thir piercing the scenario.

"Not just me...Us all," Edward corrected me, he turned his round and cast his eyes over everyone in the room, "We're vampires, Eloise. You can't stay human because of us."


	7. Rosalie's Envy?

Me and Paula stared wide eyed at them all, our mouths hanging open and not blinking, like terrified little baby rabbits in the car headlights, and driving the car were crazy kidnapping vampires

Me and Paula stared wide eyed at them all, our mouths hanging open and not blinking, like terrified little baby rabbits in the car headlights, and driving the car were crazy kidnapping vampires! The silence was broken when Paula spoke…

… "Problem solved, we just won't hang around you, come on Eloise," Paula said, sounding oddly military like it was an order and I had to obey.

Edward watched us sadly, like he was pained at what he told us. Rosalie smirked, pouting the left side of her face to make a victorious glare, "I'll get the door," she mused elegantly as she turned on her heel and swept over to the front door, she opened it and kept it there curtiously, waiting for me and Paula to leave.

Edward's gaze turned angry and furious, I found myself powered down to stay there. "Uh…"-I stammered, I stammer when I am scared-"Paula, I think I'll stay around, but you go if you…you want." I said, glancing over at Jasper who was glaring at Rosalie-still smiling smugly and standing, statuesque.

She sighed heavily, "Well, Paula, run along home."

We all turned to stare at Rosalie, was she always this cold? Wait, vampires were cold weren't they? Ahh well that made sense…I think.

Paula started to make her way toward the door, she cringed every time she passed one of the Cullens and Hales. "Luck to you, Eloise," she mumbled before she stepped outside.

Before I had a chance to answer her, the model statue shut the door, clasping her hands together, "Well, aren't we glad she's gone? Couldn't stand her, seriously Jasper do you really have that much spare time to be with her?" She cackled lightly, still sounding like an angel.

"Now now," Carlisle tutted to Rosalie.

She clicked her tongue and waved her hand in an uninterested manner. But I took things too far, she was being to cold to my friend, I wasn't sure how Paula would cope with what happened, I was concerned for her. I sprang from my seat and took some brisk steps to Rosalie.

Oh God, standing infront of her, I realised how tall she was compared to my average 5'6. She really was beautiful in the close up. I pushed my awe to the back of my mind.

Paula…Right I am on track again.

"You're a pretty heartless bitch aren't you?" I snarled.

Her icey eyes turned into pitch black and a growl rippled through her teeth, which were bared to me, I caught my breath, but I never budged.

Suddenly Emmett stood infront of her, pushing me back slightly. "Want to run that by her again?" He said slyly, with an undertone of manace.

I instantly winced and took a few subdued steps back, but Rosalie pushed her way past Emmett and lunged at me. Suddenly, it happened too quickly, Edward darted infront of me and spread his arms infront of me as a protection. He snarled ferociously at Rosalie but she continued her attack, Edward took his arm forward and caught her round the waist, sending her flying back into the back wall, a few photos haning on the wall ricketed off and fell to the floor. Esme caught then just in time and sighed with relief, the photos obviously meant a lot to her.

Rosalie climbed elegantly to her feet and swished her hair over her shoulder, as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, I can see where your priorities lie, Edward, since when was a pretty little random girl more important then your family?" She cooed, that smirk was back again, man I wanted to slap it off her face, but Edward's brick ice arm was still holding me back.

Edward snarled again, his lips rippling against his glimmering white teeth, "Thought we didn't touch the innocent."

Rosalie snickered, "Innocent, sure, believe that Edward, see what Alice has to say on that."

Alice lowered her eyes, but flickered them to me a few times. It unnerved me. I felt sick. I blanked out.

The soft warm fabric under me was a welcome as I came round, I blinked my eyes open and looked up to see Carlisle, he pressed his icey fingers to my head, "Mmmh, you're fine, perhaps just the shock, have you eaten anything today?"

I shook my head, though it hurt.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, his velvetty laugh brought me back round properly, "I think you humans have a habit of passing out?"

I smiled, but didn't have the energy to laugh, "Weak hearts," I guessed.

Alice was lingering by the door, "Jasper went to find Paula, seems Rosalie shook us all." She said lightly, "Are you okay Eloise, you gave us all quite the scare, especially our Edward, here," she laughed darkly, though she still made me feel safe. Had I missed a joke, what was that nervous yet happy look in Edward's eye?

I let it drop, I'd consider that later when my head was working again, the only thing in my mind now was…Well pain.

Carlisle handed me two small white pills. I took them from his cold hands warily and eyed them suspiciously, "Don't worry, Eloise,dear, Carlise is a doctor, they are Tylenol for the pain," Esme said quietely, I never realised she too was in the room, the only people missing were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I still held the tablets-unsure-in my hand, "What about Rosalie…And Emmett, I feel really ba-'' I began, but Edward held his hand up, as a sign to stop what I was saying.

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie forgets her footing sometimes, she acts on impulse and hates feeling threatened."

"Threatened?" I pushed. Threatened, at me? If I had it in me; I'd chuckle bitterly, but I hushed myself and listened carefully.

Alice added her part here, "I told her how I foreseen you when it happens, she feels threatened by the beauty you'll posess," she walked over to me and sat herself on the floor, taking my hand, "To be honest, I've seen what you are like, your personality and they were you are, you'll fit in fine," Her voice sounded uneven, I was not convinced.

"Fit in?"

Edward growled almost inaudibly at Alice, she cringed and let go of my hand, "That is enough Alice."

Alice stood up and left the room, one by all they all left till I was left in the dark room to think over what the heck just happened.

Minutes passed, but the darkness and the lonliness made it feel like hours. I rolled over, only to find my stomach churn, my heart jumped as I saw the door open slightly, a dim light creaked through it and shown up the person now standing in the door way.

"Ah, Eloise," the voice spoke quietely, sounding like the descant notes in an a cappella.

Rosalie.


End file.
